


The One Where He Runs With Wolves

by DamianRuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Multi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianRuff/pseuds/DamianRuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's a runner, or rather, Jeremy's a runner now because he has a thing for wolves. And it just so happens that those wolves tend to find themselves in a little trouble. Thankfully for Jeremy there's a lot of people here who care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where He Runs With Wolves

The sound wolves howling in the night made him look up from where he had been tying his shoelaces; he recognized most of the calls but the one most familiar was the one closest to him. He looked out his window to see intense blue eyes staring up at him from the shadow of the underbrush. He gave a high pitched whistle that both of them had settled on; he to use when he needed him, and him to use when he needed Jeremy. Even though Jeremy wasn’t a werewolf he had grown to hear the sound no matter where he was in Beacon Hills. They knew each other, they shared a familiarity that scared and intrigued both of them.

"Hey," he whispered because his parents were asleep and he wasn't too keen on them walking into his room finding him talking to a werewolf instead of being in bed, "I'll be right down." He had turned to get his bag when there was the sound of booted feet hitting the floor by his window.

He turned to see a very familiar face smiling back at him. "Sorry, guess I couldn't wait." Jeremy would've been upset if it hadn't been for the sly smile he was looking at.

"You're lucky I like you, Marco, othewise I'd be a little annoyed with you." He grabbed his black sweater and made his way over to the window and threw down the knotted sheets he used as a rope ladder.

"Why are you gonna use that, I could just carry you on my back and jump down." Jeremy turned around to see those intense blue eyes staring at him from under the thick mop of dark hair and he blushed a little under the attention.

"No, besides, it makes me feel like a spy." Jeremy swung his backpack over his shoulders and sat on the windowsill. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the boy standing behind him, "I'll race you down."

"You know you won't win." The boy with the wild dark hair and sly grin smiled at him.

"Oh, but see I will because you're gonna let me win." Jeremy returned the sly grin before climbing out the window. Marco leaned out the window and watched Jeremy climb down the side of the house, shaking his head because he knew he was going to let Jeremy win. He thought about it, and against his better judgement he jumped out the window landing only seconds before Jeremy did. When Jeremy finally touched ground he looked over to see Marco leaning against a tree waiting for him. "Hey! I thought you were going to let me win."

Marco just shrugged and leaned off of the tree. "Sorry, guess I couldn't help myself." Jeremy just looked at him through the side of his eye and adjusted his backpack on his shoulders.

"I'm sure you couldn't," he shot Marco a look that said you-win-this-time before looking around. "Where's everyone else?"

Marco sauntered over to him with his hands in his pockets, "They're...around." Just then he heard the snapping of twigs and the sound of feet coming from the cover of the trees, and one by one figures dressed in all black stepped into the moonlight; eyes of green, blue, and yellow staring back at him. "You ready to go?"

He looked over to where Marco was standing next to him and nodded, "Don't hold back this time, I've been running on my own and I think I can handle you guys."Marco shrugged and that sly smile was on his face again, "Well, we'll see about that." A howl came from somewhere in the woods and they took off into the trees howling and jostling each other as they ran. 

The bigger, older, wolves were in the front; he could just barely see Boyd and Isaac and he wondered where Erica was.

"Hey squirt!" The buxom blonde ran up to his side, her hair a golden wave behind her. "Didja miss me?"

He rolled his eyes at her as they jumped over a fallen log. "Just barely, you know how I look forward to your insults."

"Oh, I'm hurt, I thought we had something good going on here." She clipped him on the shoulder causing him to have to dive under a low branch while she jumped over it.

"I thought we did too. So, what's new, I know you've been cooking something up for me, let's hear it." He smiled at locked eyes with her as they ran through a clearing in the woods.

She rolled her eyes just as Marco ran up next to Jeremy. "Fine, I can't think of anything right now, I guess you're growing on me, brat." She tossled his hair and shot a look at Marco before taking off to handle some of the rowdier runners.

"Did I interrupt something?" Marco was facing forward but he was looking at Jeremy from the side of his eye.

"No, she's just getting old is all."

"I heard that!" Erica shouted from somewhere ahead of them and they both laughed, Jeremy's a little more short of breath than Marco's.

"You tired?" Marco whispered at Jeremy even though there was barely anyone around.

"Just a little, but I can keep going, I just have to get past that wall." Jeremy smiled at Marco to let him know he was okay.

"You sure, because you know I have no problem carrying you." Marco shifted a little mid-stride in case Jeremy said yes.

"No. No, I'll be fine. Just...keep me company?" It wasn't so much a request because he knew that Marco would stay with him.

"Of course, besides, you're more interesting than any of the wolves here..." They both jumped when there was a voice behind them.

"Is that so, I think I'm a little hurt." Derek was suddenly by their side dressed in his customary black with a white tank.

"Oh, hey Derek." Jeremy moved a bit to the side so he could get a better look at Derek. "How's everything?"

"Fine, if you think I enjoy training baby werewolves." He kind of shot that last bit at Marco who pretended to be hurt. "But I see you're actually running now and not complaining about how tired you are."

"Yeah, I've been running on my own. You know, gotta keep up with you guys and all." Jeremy sort of half shrugged at it. He's been getting better and better and lasting longer when he ran, when he first started running with Derek and his pack he could barely make it from his home but now he was more than halfway to the stone quarry they'd set aside as a sacred place for the pack and it's members. They ran in a comfortable silence, Derek leaving them to make his way to the front, Jeremy focused on his breathing and Marco focused on Jeremy.

When they made it into the clearing of the quarry, Jeremy could see just how much Derek's pack had grown over the years. When he had first met Derek's pack it was just Boyd, Erica, and Isaac, Jackson was there and so was Scott but Scott wasn't part of his pack. Derek's uncle Peter had been there, and Stiles was there but he wasn't pack...not in the typical sense of the word anyway. But now Derek's pack was impressive, they had grown enough to be recognized as the Northern Pacific pack with Derek's influence reaching as far up as Washington. His defeat of the rogue pack of Alphas had garnered him and his pack the recognition of other packs scattered across the pacific northwest, and with this he had ties reaching from Montana to New Mexico.

Jeremy looked around at the bodies clad in black leather and biker boots, he looked over his shoulder in time to see Peter step out of the woods followed by his pack. Peter had broken away from Derek and moved south to begin his own pack, unlike Derek, Peter had ties in the media and influence in high places. Where Derek had numbers Peter had connections, and together they essentially ran the Pacific coast and all it's outlining states.

Following her mother's death and her grandfather's disappearance, Allison had risen up the ranks of the Hunters and had used the respect her mother had to springboard her campaign and annihilate any competition she had for control of the hunters. Her father acted as an advisor to her, coaching her in her growth as she rose to the top. She showed up with Scott and his pack, they were small but fiercely loyal to their alpha. Scott had chosen to keep his pack small, instead only giving people the bite who had the qualities he looked for in friends, loyalty, respect, dedication, and a willingness to do what's right.

Stiles had apprenticed under Deaton; he learned of herbal remedies for any and all ailments and wounds. When Deaton passed away due to heart failure, Stiles took over his job of being the resident supernatural medic and he, along with Morell, had become records keepers and voices of reason among the packs. He and Morell were the last to show, clad in black with their matching red bandannas tied around their upper arms.

They had all chosen to meet on the night of the new moon, under the cover of dark and when the shift was as far away from them as possible. With all of them there, the pressure of being one of the only humans here was on Jeremy's shoulders. He looked around and took in the sight realizing just how breakable he is compared to everyone else here. Stiles was human, but he had become a solidified version of the Stiles Jeremy had met when he was four, that was ten years ago and the Stiles he now saw in front of him commanded a certain amount of attention that even the wolves obeyed. Jeremy watched as Stiles, with Morell in tow, walked over to where Derek had been standing and fixed him with a knowing smile that caused Derek to raise an eyebrow before turning to speak to the gathered wolves.

"It's good to see you all again," he said walking in a loose circle as he acknowledged members of each pack and their alphas. "Morell and I have been keeping track of a few discrepancies in the networks around the US, and some of our colleagues have expressed concerns with just how far the pacific coast packs' influence stretches. We've communed in private and the atlantic packs' "vets" and I have agreed that there should be a cap placed on how many wolves can be sired at a time."

"But no one has been siring wolves," Scott spoke up. "We all agreed that if anyone were to sire a new wolf it would be agreed upon by the three of us, and none of us have come forward with a proposal for a new sire." Stiles looked at Morell who nodded knowing full well that their suspicions had been correct.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Stiles took a step back so that he was standing in the direct center of the circle they had formed. He spoke evenly and projected so that he would be heard clearly. "Morell and I have found evidence that points at an alpha being in the Sacremento region. She is rogue and has steadily been creating herself a pack, I ran across one of her betas while on a supply run."

Peter snorted a little, "Who would be stupid enough to try and create a packon our territory?"

"Lydia." A stillness settled in with the silence that followed the name.

Jackson was the first to say anything. "But Lydia hasn't been heard from in years..."

"And how did she become and alpha?" Derek looked away from Jackson and focused on Morell who started to speak.

"The only thing we can think of is that she must've killed an alpha some time she's been gone."

"But that doesn't explain how she became and alpha," Allison took a step forward, the gun in the back of her pants outlined in her tight shirt where her leather jacket showed her midriff.

"We have a theory about that," Stiles spoke up again. "We believe that what we thought was an immunity to the bite that Peter gave her was just her wolf being suppressed by sheer will, she had immunity to the Kanima venom because she was the cure for Jackson, as we all saw, but she still had her dormant wolf and when she killed that alpha it was awakened."

"I always knew she was a clever girl." Peter said to one of his betas.

"Be that as it may," Stiles turned from Peter to face Derek. "The Atlantic packs have already went to the Northern and Southern packs with their concerns, and our liason with the Arctic pack in Alaska has confirmed that they are steadily building their numbers in retaliation."

"But it's not us!" Scott was getting agitated and it showed in his eyes as they flashed golden.

"We know, Scott, and we've told them this, but the matter still remains that given the Pacific's large werewolf community some other packs are paying attention to what goes on over here. I have convinced them to let us handle the situation ourselves before sending anyone in."

"What are you guys going to do?" Allison looked at the faces of her friends knowing full well what had to happen.

"We're going to kill her." Derek's absolution was palpable and Jackson's disagreement with the plan wafted off of him in waves.

"We can't kill her Derek, she's our friend." Scott saw Allison's shoulders fall a little. "There's got to be something else we can do."

"Scott, now is not the time for your morality, there's more at stake here than just one person. We have families to worry about, and if getting rid of one girl can save us all then I think it's the best way to handle this." Jeremy felt a wave of anticipation filter through the pack at Derek's words, and looked down when Marco put a hand on his arm. Jeremy wanted to ask Marco what was going on but no one spoke but the alphas now.

"I have to agree with Derek," Peter spoke up taking a step forward. "No matter how valuable Lydia was once she's a threat to us now, the catalyst that every other pack in the United States needs to come down on us hard. We should get rid of her and spare ourselves the fight that's already too close for comfort."

"That's easy for you guys to say, you don't know her like we do." Allison looked at Derek and Peter.

"It's not like you know her anymore, Allison." Peter turned to look at her. "It's been ten years since anyone has heard from her, ten years in which she became an alpha, ten years to call you and congratulate you on your marriage, ten years of missed birthdays, ten years to become someone completely different from the girl you used to know. So yes, I can say that Allison because, as of right now, you know know her about as well as I do." She fixed Peter with a glare so strong that some of the members of his pack edged forward ready to defend him against an attack.

"It's decided then," Stiles spoke over the tense stares of Peter, Allison, Scott, and Derek. "We'll get in contact with you if anything changes, I suggest you all go home and prepare yourselves for the worst. Keep an eye out for her, and I advise you tell your packs the same, no one is to approach her and if she notices you it's better to run like a coward and live to fight another day. No one is to be a hero here, we have to find out more about her and her pack before anyone is to go in for the kill, is that understood?" No one payed him any attention so her cleared his throat and spoke louder, "Is that understood?"

The alphas stepped down and moved back to their packs, the tension was still in the air albeit lessened under Stiles' orders. Morell walked over to stand next to Stiles on the path they had walked to get here. Scott and his pack were the first to go under Allison's suggestion; then Peter and his pack left, having to drive back towards the southern coast, Derek and his pack were the last to leave and Jeremy watched as Stiles and Morell left once Derek was out of sight.

When they were running back, and Derek was well ahead, Jeremy finally decided it was time to ask Marco what had just happened. "Marco, is Derek going to listen to Stiles and not do anything about Lydia?" He waited for an answer but Marco didn't say anything for a while, they were almost back to his house before he said anything.

"I don't know."

They didn't speak after that, Marco walked Jeremy to his window and waited below while he climbed up. When he had safetly gotten to his room he looked out and motioned for Marco to come up, but Marco shook his head.

"I had better go, Derek wants to have a meeting and I have to be there." Marco's tone had changed since the beginning of the night, he was more somber now and clearly under Derek's sway. Jeremy relented and waved goodbye as Marco left, closing his window and turning to get ready for bed. He'd get the answers he wanted from Marco in the morning, but tonight he had better let Marco do what ever Derek asked of him.

 

to be continued...?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the people who wanted more of Jeremy from Teddy Bears Are Cool But I Prefer Werewolves, this was supposed to be a one shot like his last story but I got a little over my head when I decided that Peter should have a pack of his own after ten years.
> 
> I know that this Stiles isn't canon, and that he wouldn't be so gung-ho to kill Lydia if he was, but I figured it's been ten years and a lot can happen in ten years. Derek and Stiles' relationship is a bit more played down than TBACBIPW but it's still there, they've grown to have a mutual respect for each other even if certain events have prevented them from being together fully.
> 
> I know the thing with Lydia is kind of played off of my story Beacon Hills but I can't help but think that something more should happen with Lydia than what we have already(and with that I've decided to write a witch!Lydia fic).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, hopefully something else will come to me so I can finish this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
